crystal clear
by iamthelastsurvivor
Summary: 78 next gen stories.
1. I Need You

I Need You

Victoire/Louis – Help

For: Connect the Weasleys Challenge

Don't own anything

* * *

He's my little brother and here he is, asking me for help, asking me on guidance. He's twelve and he's got his first crush already, and I'm sixteen and of course I'm single – I've never even been kissed. I know what you're thinking but I'm not that desperate.

And as he talks his worries drop off into kissing and I can barely understand what he's saying but I have the urge to help him.  
"Practice is handy, isn't it?" I say.

And now I'm thinking that maybe I am really that desperate. But you're not meant to kiss your brother, are you? You're meant to hate them and yell at them and use them and I feel like I'm breaking some kind of rule by feeling this way but I just can't help it and I can't stop either.

And he stares at me with his blue eyes and his blond hair quivers and I can't help it, I just _have _to and surely you aren't breaking any rules by giving him just one peck, just one kiss couldn't hurt.

"I'll help you." I say firmly and I know this can't be wrong because this _is _helping isn't it? He wants to know how to kiss and I'm helping him by letting him try it on me.

Besides, in a way I _am _using him by using him to be my first kiss in a way. So I lean down and our lips touch and my whole body warms, like a warm curious feeling in my chest is prowling around my whole body. And he seems to like it too because we stay there glued together by our lips for a long long time until I have to pull away because it's time for dinner and I don't want people seeing us. So I pull away and the warm feeling disappears and I smile at him.

"I hope that helped."  
Then I walk through the door and leave him sitting there in that cute, confused clueless little brother way.


	2. Heartbeat

Heartbeat

Dom/Rose – Heartbeat

For: Connect the Weasleys Challenge

Don't own any of it

* * *

_If you let me feel your pulse we can be one_

Again the older girl had found her way to the hospital, and the family was crowded around.  
All except Rose.

She was tired of it; every time Dom's heartbeat would stop and there'd be a moment of overshadowing fear before everything would be fine again.

Her mother dragged her inside, and crammed her between Lucy and James. She sighed and pretended to be concerned.

Then Dominique's eyes fluttered open.

They were a pale grey – not the usual brilliant electric blue. And Rose realized something was wrong the moment her gaze settled on the other girl's eyes. This was no result of a drunken stumble into a gutter.

Dominique had tried to stop her own heartbeat.  
They locked eyes and Dominique's heart stopped again, for a second time. Rose held her hand but found her fingers creeping up to the girl's wrists, sliding under the medical bracelets, and she felt something.

Blood.

Another whole not patched up, not covered. And she pushed down on the bloody cut, all the resentment and anger she had ever felt towards the attention-seeking brat that lay in the bed bubbled and burst. And she pushed harder, and eventually Dominique rose again.

But Rose knew that the others didn't realize there was one hole left, and Rose stared into the slush pits of Dominique. And then, hesitantly, she pushed down again, and the blood stopped flowing. Her finger was covered in an inky red and she removed her hand, obsessively watching the blood trickle down from the tip of her finger. When it had run into her sleeves, she stared at the medical bracelets. And she touched Dominique's arm again, which was now slick with blood but hidden in the sheets. She wasn't meant to kill her cousin, it wasn't meant to be like this, but Dominique was the one who'd ruined Rose's life, and she was determined to get revenge.


	3. One Year

One Year

Hugo/Lily – Seasons

For: Connect the Weasleys challenge

Don't own anything

* * *

_Summer_

You go to the shops to find your style.

A pink maxi dress, golden sunglasses and curled hair?  
That'll do.

You rock up at Hugo's.

He's got a party for you tonight.

You meet a boy for the summer.

Tell him you love him for three months.

Get screwed.

And break up on the last day of the season.

And Hugo watches, participating in the parties.

He tells you to stop.

You tell him no.

It's way too much fun.

_Autumn_

Another guy comes round.

A pizza delivery one.

He's a muggle, but what do you care?  
You play in the leaves like you did when you were little.

Hugo tells you not to.  
He says you'll get hurt.

You laugh now.

And, his copper hair rippling, he shakes his head and walk away.

You don't know it's because you're his favourite cousin.

You don't know it's because he wants you to be happy.

You don't know it's because he doesn't want you to die.

And you play in the leaves.

Watch them swirl, multi-coloured, just like you.

Maybe you're going crazy, something says.

Maybe he was right.

_Winter_

It's colder now.

A warm black coat suits your needs.

Hugo drops you off.

"Is this the place?"  
It is.

The snow is falling and you hurry inside.

Another man's house, a Christmas gift.

Hugo calls out to you, all through the snow.

"Be careful."  
You shrug it off.

He's ruining your Christmas Eve.

While he eats turkey with his family you're having the _real _fun.

_Spring_

Things are born in spring.

It's true.

But not a good thing.

A bad thing.

Hugo's gone to Australia.

Living with his grandparents.

You never really paid attention to him as the seasons went by.

But now you miss him.

His blue eyes were like the spring sky.

And his red hair the colour of the blazing sun.

That's all gone now.

A baby is born in the late spring.

One of your mementos.

Keep-sakes from the men.

And you name him Hugo to say thank you.

Thank you, you say, for driving me from place to place.

Thank you for trying to save me.

I'm sorry it's too late now.

_Later_

And the seasons past, four, eight, twelve, sixteen and more of them all pass until you see your son off to Hogwarts.

Hugo's faded with the long ago summer maxi dress; a distant memory, something forgotten, like a box misplaced that has never been opened again.

But he turns up.

He bids goodbye to the boy who shares his name.

His smile is overwhelming.

It's the same color of the shopping center and the Autumn leaves and the falling snow and the tiny buds of hope that bloom in the Spring.

You understand now.


	4. In The Wardrobe

In the Wardrobe

Teddy/Roxanne – Hide

For: Connect The Weasleys Challenge

Don't own anything

* * *

Roxanne loved the Chronicles of Narnia.

It was her idea, at the age of eight, to play hide and seek. The older kids grumbled – they didn't like the sound of it. But Teddy forced them to for Roxanne's sake and Roxanne had to smile – it was like he was Peter and she was little Lucy.

"Help me hide." She whispered, grabbing his hand and dragging him to their grandmother's giant closet. "Get in." She swung open the door and pushed herself in, then looked expectantly at Teddy, whose hair was a light shade of lime green. She stood huddled in amongst her grandmother's coats. He sighed.

"We shouldn't hide together, Rox." He muttered. She pouted.

"Please please please Teddy, just this once?" She begged.

"Fine." He gave in, leaving the door open a tiny bit and changing his hair color to match the brown coats.

"Do you think Narnia's in this wardrobe?" Roxanne asked. Teddy laughed.

"Maybe, Rox." The fourteen-year-old shrugged. "Why don't you go check?"  
And check she did.


	5. The Empire

The Empire

Lucy/James – Empire

For: Connect the Weasleys Challenge

Don't own the characters

* * *

Ever since she was a little girl, Lucy had her own empire.

Ever since he was a little boy, James was loud and obnoxious. But he had a sense of guilt that Lucy lacked. They were the same age and, surprisingly, they got along best.

"I'll be a leader one day." Lucy said proudly. "I'll just say 'go' and I'll get everybody to do everything for me."  
"It'll come back to bite you." Eight year old James argued, "Mummy always says 'karma'. So you'll be really bad one day."  
"Aunt Ginny's stupid, daddy says." Lucy snapped back. "I'll have an empire."  
"And I'll be there?" James asked hopefully. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps." She grinned, poking her tongue out.

* * *

Lucy grinned at him across the table. "You're on." She snarled. James grinned back, dark eyes locking.

"Mmm, good luck with that, sweetheart, you know how good I am at Monopoly." James teased. Lucy rolled her eyes, the fourteen year old's brown hair rippling over her shoulders.

"But look at my empire, James." She grinned. "I've got all the dark blue ones, the green ones, the yellow ones _and _the train stations. You've just got cheap street and the dumb utilities."  
"Dumb?" James pretended to be shocked. "Not so dumb when you land on them with a twelve, eh?" His brown eyes glittered in the light filtering through the window. Lucy snarled, her white teeth glinting. The other Weasleys sat around them, placing bets on who would win.

* * *

Lucy stood tall and proud with the purple cloak draped over her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and they scanned the crowd.

"I am Lucy Weasley, daughter of Percival Weasley and Audrey White, Niece of Harry Potter!" Lucy said, the wind ruffling her hair. It was the first group meeting of her group; the group of Hogwarts kids she'd assembled, telling them that it was a club where they'd get to be leaders. She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. Her father often talked about leadership and power; Lucy agreed, but she believed that the ministry was wrong in their beliefs.

"You shall listen to me, and only me!" She commanded raising her wand towards the ceiling. "We shall rise to be the most powerful leaders of the Wizarding world!" She continued in fierce words; she had made sure no children under fourth year were allowed. She herself was a sixth year. And then she felt arms snake around her waist, and she was pulled back towards somebody. Their chest was warm and it instantly relaxed her.

"Power hungry, eh?" The joking voice said. It was James. She felt completely at ease, apart from the fact she was losing her followers quickly.

"Later." Lucy hissed into his ear, catapulting off him and marching to the front of the stage. "Ministry Resistance League!" She yelled, shaking her hand in the air. James laughed.

"You are in _so _much trouble."

* * *

"No."  
And the door shut again.

Lucy was darker now. Her brown hair tumbled across her shoulders elegantly. Bags were draped under her eyes. And her eyes, her dark eyes, they were as black as darkness and as hard as steel. The key to her parents' house had been ripped from here, and there was nowhere left to go. Their invasion of the ministry had failed. No one left.

But him.

"I told you it wouldn't work, Luce." James said in a cutting tone. "I tried to save you."  
"It worked." She countered. "They know about us now."  
"And you've lost your entire family for the cause."

And then the tears started flowing because he was right, so right in every way. Then she stopped and just let him hold her for a while in the pouring rain. Her castle had failed, crumbled, it was too fragile to stand in the first place.

Just like her.

She couldn't just go home any more.

* * *

Her empire had tumbled down.

The mirrors hated her; all they showed her was a once bright, lively girl trapped and suffocated into a realm of depressing darkness.

She felt like she'd entered a battle zone, where all was lost and taken from her.

Everything but _him. _


	6. Dirt

Dirt

Teddy/Victoire – First Kiss

For: Connect the Weasleys challenge

Don't own anything

* * *

It was a good day at work today, a very good day, and I'm pleased to be coming home. It's late afternoon and tonight's August 31st. Tomorrow Victoire's leaving for her seventh year. I'll miss her. A lot.

I hurry into the kitchen, and sure enough, she's there. Her blond hair is tied up in a ponytail, her fringe covering one eye. She's dressed casual in a blue shirt and jeans, and her fingernails are caked in dirt. There's a smudge of dirt on her lips, which have the scent of strawberry lip-gloss. She's washing the dishes, scrubbing at the bubbles.

"You've got dirt on your lip." I inform her, trying to be casual, giving a slight smile. She rolls her eyes and looks amused.  
"Nice to see you too, Teddy." Victoire snorts. I sigh.  
"It's true." I persist. She raises her eyebrows and stops washing up. She leans across the kitchen bench.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Victoire asks in a sweet voice like maple syrup.

"Get it off." I retort confidently, reaching my hand out to wipe it off. But I bypass her lips and caress her face.  
"You know, Lupin, some people work all day for their family." She says, and it takes all my effort to stop my hair from going pink. I lean forward, and our lips touch. It's like an electric feeling, it's an addiction and I can't stop. Eventually we pull apart and she smirks.  
"You don't have any dirt anymore." I say breathlessly. Her eyes widen.

"But you do."  
And our lips crash together again.


	7. All Mine

All Mine

Teddy/Dominique – Rules

For: Connect the Weasleys Challenge

Don't own anything

* * *

A brunette and a red-head were sprawled out on the grass under the beaming golden rays of sun light.

The red head sighed.

"Don't you ever get tired of the rules, Teddy?" She asked. The boy, Teddy, shrugged.

"They're there for a reason, Dom." He sighed. Dom rolled her eyes.

"I know that, Teddy. Gosh, I'm not stupid. But I'm talking about _family _rules. Like, you can't date your cousin." Dom shook her head. Teddy frowned and sat up.

"Cousin? Who exactly are you thinking of, Dominique?" He demanded. Dominique rolled her eyes and her red mane shook out behind her elegantly.

"_You_, Teddy. You're like my cousin." She said, sticking her chin out. Teddy blinked.

"Dom, what do you-" He was cut off by her lips, crashing into his. For a moment, the seventeen and thirteen year old just sat there, lips locking them together.

"Rules. I hate them." And she got up and walked away.


	8. Please

Please

Albus/Rose – Don't Do It

For: Connect the Weasleys Challenge

Don't own anything

* * *

"Nobody cares, Albus." She says. But she's wrong. You do.

"I care." You persist. She shakes her head.

"No you don't. I'm just the dumb bookworm in the corner. I'm leaving." Rose's hand lands on the handle of the door. You frown.

"Rose, you aren't dumb! You're the smartest person I know!" You protest. Tears stain her cheeks.

"You're just saying that, Al. Nobody wants me anymore. I'm going to Australia with Hu." She says firmly. Your eyebrows narrow.

"Just because Scorp broke up with you doesn't mean you're dumb. You're twenty-five. You have your whole life ahead of you." You persist. She turns around with tears in her eyes, and you open your mouths at the exact same time.  
"Goodbye."  
"I'm sorry."


	9. Beautiful Pain

Beautiful Pain

Dom/Louis – Beautiful

For: Connect the Weasleys Challenge

Don't own any of it

* * *

"Louis! Help!" Dominique shrieks. My head shoots up from where I'm doing my homework and I throw it to the floor, and skid into the hall.  
"Where are you, Dom?" I yell, opening her bedroom door. Not there.

"Bathroom!" She yells. I press my lips together and cock my head to one side. I press my hands against the door.

"Can't find your toothbrush?" I breath through the grab. Dom stamps her foot.

"Get in here!" She yells, and I open the door, before blushing. She's glad in only a red towel, that barely covers everything, and her hair is wrapped up in a blue towel. Dominique clutches her chest, crumbling to the floor. I look away.  
"Dom." I whimper, "I can't."  
"Louis, help, please. It burns." She screams. "It burns!" I crawl towards her.

"Where?" I ask, "What's going on?" She touches her chest again, looking pained.  
"My tattoo, Louis." She groaned. "It buurrns." Blood poured down from her chest and he saw the unmistakable shape of a black butterfly.

"It's beautiful." I reply.

_Beautiful pain._


End file.
